wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/II/V
Upłynęło już dwa dni od owej pamiętnej sceny w ogrodzie Zaklętego Dworu, a Juliusz nie uspokoił się jeszcze zupełnie. Tajemnicza postać pięknej nieznajomej stała mu ciągle przed oczyma, pociągała mimowolnie wszystkie myśli ku sobie. Na próżno młodzieniec łamał sobie głowę, aby wpaść na jakikolwiek ślad odkrycia. Wszystkie domysły i kombinacje rozwiewały się same z siebie. Dotychczas wiedział tylko, że piękna nimfa ogrodowa nie była Eugenią, jak mniemał niezbicie z początku. A nie wiedzieć dlaczego odkrycie to niespodziewaną przejęło go radością i jakaś nieświadoma, nieokreślona nadzieja, z której nie umiał zdać sprawy sam sobie, owładywała coraz silniej jego umysł. Ni stąd, ni zowąd zrodziło się w nim jakieś tajemnicze przekonanie, iż różność osoby hrabianki a pięknej nieznajomej jakieś domniemywane nawet wróży mu szczęście. Kiedy i w jaki sposób miało się ziścić to szczęście, z jakich wypływało wniosków i na jakiej spoczywać miało podstawie, o tym nie śmiał zagadnąć samego siebie. Bił się tylko nieustannie z myślami, jaki związek mógł zachodzić między nieznajomą a tajemniczym maziarzem. Łączyłaż ich tylko wspólność planów i nadziei czy jakie inne zachodziły stosunki? Nieznajoma z samej swej powierzchowności wydawała mu się osobą niepospolitego urodzenia. Wyższe wychowanie przebijało się w każdym jej ruchu, szlachetność duszy zwierciedliła się w oczach i tej pięknej twarzy, której każdy rys tchnął jakąś słodyczą niewysłowioną. Ile mógł pokombinować z dotychczasowych swych odkryć, nieznajoma nie przesiadywała stale w Zaklętym Dworze. Pojawiała się jednocześnie z przybyciem maziarza, a oddalała z jego odjazdem. Ołańczuk widział młodą dziewczynę oczekującą przed bramą tajemniczego gościa Zaklętego Dworu, a on sam spotkał ją z Kostiem Buli jem w wieśniaczym przebraniu w ten sam dzień, kiedy maziarz wyjechawszy z Żwirowa tak nieprzyjemnej doznał w drodze przygody i tak gwałtowną z mandatariuszem wyprawił scenę. Nie zdawało się więc podlegać żadnej wątpliwości, że nieznajoma tylko w pewnych naprzód umówionych porach zjeżdżała przebrana do dworu, a przepędziwszy kilka dni w tajemniczym. ukryciu z swym zagadkowym towarzyszem, wracała następnie pod opieką Kostia na swe dawne mieszkanie. Lecz gdzież było to mieszkanie? Nieznajoma zdawała się tak młodą, a czyż już sama jedna stała na świecie, że pod opieką prostego kozaka nie wahała się przybywać do Zaklętego Dworu i przemieszkiwać tu po kilka dni, a może nawet kilka tygodni. Gdzież podówczas przebywali jej rodzice, jej krewni lub opiekunowie? Na wszystkie takie i tym podobne zagadnienia niepodobna była wszelka odpowiedź, co naturalnym trybem rzeczy musiało tylko tym wyżej podniecać zajęcie Juliusza. A nie tylko on sam, ale i Katylina silił się wszelkimi sposobami dotrzeć w głąb dziwnej tajemnicy. Piękna nieznajoma ocaliła życie naszemu zuchwałemu awanturnikowi, a jej jedno wejrzenie w owej okropnej chwili wbiło mu się silniej w pamięć niż sama groza ówczesnego położenia. Gdyby nawet można zajrzeć w głąb jego serca, okazałoby się niezawodnie, że od owej pamiętnej chwili jakaś nieznana poruszyła się w nim struna i zadrgało jakieś uczucie, którego złośliwy szyderca nie znał wprzódy ani z imienia. Wrażenie owego momentu spoczywało niezatarte w jego duszy, a ilekroć przypomniało się silniej, podpadał dziwnemu jakiemuś uczuciu jakby smutku, niezadowolenia czy tęsknoty. Chwilowe te napady nie mogły wprawdzie przeistoczyć od razu ogólnego charakteru niepoprawnego szydercy i efronta i nie zmieniły na pozór jego zawsze wesołego i sarkastycznego usposobienia, wszakże nie przemijały zupełnie bez wpływu i śladu. Katylina w takich chwilach zżymał się sam na siebie, drwił z własnych uczuć, przytłumiał z niechęcią każde rzewniejsze wzruszenie, ale mimo tych wszystkich wysileń nie mógł zaprzeć sam sobie, że nie jest już zupełnie tym samym, jakim był do niedawna. Niejeden z dawnych kroków i postępków nie w tym samym, co pierwej, przedstawiał się świetle, niejeden żart z ubiegłych czasów wydał się mu teraz niesmacznym, niejedno zdanie przynajmniej niestosownym. Ale zbawienny ten zwrot charakteru nie ustalał się jeszcze stanowczo, zanadto często nie mógł oprzeć się naciskowi dawnych nawyknień i skłonności, a nieraz na czas niejakiś musiał ustąpić zupełnie przygłuszony dawnymi popędami, zwyciężony wrodzonymi namiętnościami. Bądź jak bądź, w serce i w duszą onegdajszego zuchwałego awanturnika, niepoprawnego cynika, bluźniercy i sarkasty padło już wiele obiecujące ziarnko, zatliła już drobniutka iskierka, a byle szczęśliwe konstelacje zewnętrzne, a z ziarnka tego mógł szlachetny wystrzelić owoc, z iskierki tej jasny rozżarzyć się płomyk. Juliusz, słabszy wolą, nie potrafił dotychczas nigdy stalszego na swym przyjacielu wywrzeć wpływu, lecz teraz już samym swym przykładem działał, nie wiedząc o tym, silniej na jego niesforną naturę. Katylina mimo prawdziwej sympatii dla Juliusza, mimo całego uznania dla jego serca i charakteru, niewielki pod pewnym względem czuł ku niemu szacunek. — Mazgaj, szlafmyca i kwita! — były ulubione przydomki, jakimi jeszcze od czasów szkolnych zaszczycał swego przyjaciela. — Byłeś i jesteś bawełnianym ciamajdą! — powiedział mu wówczas, kiedy biorąc na siebie jego przewinę, przełamywał jego opór i wbrew jego woli szedł śmiało zrywać z przyszłością i według wszelkich rachub ludzkich zamykał sobie na zawsze wszelką karierę życia. To samo przekonanie miał o nim i teraz jeszcze po trosze, wszakże czuł sam stopniowo, że mimo całej swej wrodzonej niesfory i zuchwałości zaczyna powoli ulegać jego wpływowi. Jednym słowem, Katylina poznawał sam najlepiej, że w wnętrzu jego jakaś powolna, a ważna przeprowadza się zmiana, do której pierwszy popęd, pierwszy impuls dała owa noc w czerwonym pokoju, czyli raczej owo spojrzenie pięknej nieznajomej. A rzecz szczególna, najgrubszy materialista z przekonania i usposobienia, który dotychczas w najpiękniejszej kobiecie nie mógł dopatrzyć nic innego, jak tylko doskonały zlew form cielesnych, poezję ciała, ideał inkarnatu, jak sam mówił, nie podziwiał W swej nieznajomej wybawicielce ani tej kibici tak smukłej i pełnej, ani tych form tak okrągłych i wydatnych, ani tej twarzyczki tak świeżej i uroczej, ale z całego widzenia utkwił mu jedynie ów niebiański wyraz spojrzenia i ta wcale nie cielesna barwa oka. — W tym spojrzeniu, w tym oku przebijała się najwznioślejsza dusza! — wykrzyknął raz w zapale. A zapomniał niedowiarek, że całe swe życie wiarę w duszę poczytywał za najniedorzeczniejsze pod słońcem absurdum. — Dusza, to ta tajemna sprężyna, co porusza krew w naszych żyłach, utrzymuje czucie w naszych nerwach i ani o włosek więcej. Niech ci krew zatrzyma się w biegu, a nerwy popękają jak liny w rozbitym okręcie, a możesz zabrać się zaraz do stworzenia świata, bo będziesz miał gotowy materiał — goluteńkie nic! To był jeden z główniejszych dogmatów zatwardziałego sceptyka, który, jak sam twierdził, nie wierzył ni w Boga, ni w diabła. — Ale to jedynie z chwalebnej zasady — mówił. — Nie lubię żadnych ostateczności: Bóg zanadto dobry, diabeł zanadto zły! Toż wolę trzymać się średniej drogi i nie mieć nic do czynienia ani z jednym, ani z drugim. A piękna nasza nieznajoma ani się spodziewała, że w tej najczarniejszym sceptycyzmem zatrutej duszy mimo swej woli i wiedzy zaczęła odgrywać rolę nawracającego apostoła. Podczas owej sceny w ogrodzie Zaklętego Dworu Katylina ukryty w krzakach agrestu miał sposobność widzieć po raz drugi swą wybawicielkę, spotkać się po raz drugi z tym anielskim spojrzeniem, które od pierwszego zetknięcia tak silny wywarło na nim wpływ. I była to nowa ważna chwila w życiu naszego młodocianego awanturnika. Snadź jednak silił się zawzięcie przełamać jej wpływ pierwotny, bo od dwóch dni był widocznie w złym humorze, a w swych ostrzejszych niż kiedykolwiek uwagach sarkastycznych wyglądał, jakby gniewał się czegoś na samego siebie, a chciał mścić się na całym świecie. W rozmowach z Juliuszem strzegł się bacznie wspomnieć kiedykolwiek o pięknej nieznajomej, ilekroć zaś sam Juliusz zaczął unosić się nad jej spotkaniem i zastanawiać się nad jej tajemnicą, wpadał widocznie w jakąś niechęć, zakrawającą prawie na zazdrość. W tej chwili wszedł do pokoju Juliusza przy ostrogach, z szpicrutem w ręku, jakby się do jakiejś dalszej konnej przysposobił podróży. — Gdzież to Pan Bóg prowadzi? — zapytał Juliusz. — Nie zgadłbyś nigdy. — Proszę! Katylina rzucił się na pobliskie krzesło. — Wędrując do ciebie — rzekł — wstąpiłem do sławnej tu w okolicy karczmy ryczychowskiej. — Do Organiściny. — Na pokrzepienie golnąłem aż cztery kielichy wódki, a nie miałem czym zapłacić za jeden. Juliusz uśmiechnął się z lekkim wyrzutem. — Jakże sobie poradziłeś? — Nie zapłaciłem po prostu. — Po prostu! — powtórzył Juliusz ironicznie. — Organista chciał z początku oponować, ale ugłaskałem go jakoś. — Dałeś zastaw? — Pokazałem pięść potężną. — A teraz wzruszony wyrzutami sumienia jedziesz zapłacić. — Zrobię wycieczkę w okolicę, poznam się bliżej z samym Organistą i pozbędę się długu zarazem. — A oprócz tego? — Oprócz tego? Juliusz uśmiechnął się ze znaczeniem. — Będę się starał zasięgnąć czegoś o pięknej nieznajomej — dokończył. Katylina zmieszał się cokolwiek. — Czy sądzisz, że można by się tam czegoś dowiedzieć? — zapytał. — Jak mówią, garbaty Organista ma być żywą kroniką całej okolicy. — Hm! — krzyknął Katylina i szpicrutą poklepał po swych butach. — Spodziewam się, że nie złamałbym tym sposobem przyrzeczenia, jakie za siebie i za mnie dałeś Kostiowi. — Przyrzekłem tylko szanować tajemnicę Zaklętego Dworu i przestrzegać ostatniej woli nieboszczyka. — A więc do widzenia się. Juliusz porwał się nagle z siedzenia i poskoczył Bo okna. Przed ganek zajechała czterokonna kareta, a z niej wysiadał hrabia Zygmunt. — Hrabia!... Myślałem, że się czegoś na mnie gniewa! — wykrzyknął Juliusz i wybiegł na przyjęcie gościa. Katylina zatrzymał się w pokoju. — Muszę zabrać znajomość z panem hrabią — mruknął. — Co mi to szkodzi! — dodał po chwili. — Nie może mu wprawdzie zależeć na mojej znajomości, ale i mnie tam po nim jak umarłemu po kadzidle. I aby godnie zaprezentować się panu hrabiemu, obie ręce wpakował do kieszeni, nogi rozstawił, jak mógł najszerzej, głowę zarzucił w tył, a wargi z dumą i lekceważeniem wydął naprzód. Hrabia wszedł niebawem z Juliuszem do pokoju, a spostrzegłszy Katylinę w podobnej postawie, prawie zawahał się u progu, tak jakoś wydał mu się butnym, zuchwałym i wyzywającym z miny. Juliusz przygryzł wargi z niechęcią, ale uznał za stosowane przedstawić swego dawnego kolegę. — Mój przyjaciel, Damazy Czorgut — rzekł. Katylina ukłonił się jak trybun plebejusz ambitnemu patrycjuszowi. Hrabia znał mniej więcej z opowiadania Katylinę. Spojrzał na niego nie bez pewnej ciekawości, ale z widocznym lekceważeniem, a chociaż kilkakrotnie jego szorstkie słyszał nazwisko, tak mu się jakoś w tej chwili wydało odpowiednie osobistości swego właściciela, że prawie mimowolnie powtórzył półgłosem: — Pan Damazy Czorgut... Katylina zauważył dobrze wyraz twarzy dumnego magnata, a na ustach jego osiadł złośliwy uśmiech. — Tak, panie hrabio — ozwał się nagle drwiącym tonem — Damazy Czorgut. Mój ojciec był leśniczym w tym samym kluczu, gdzie dziad dzisiejszego hrabi Plewickiego służył za ekonoma! — dodał z naciskiem, aby dać do zrozumienia, że po pierwsze. w ogóle niewielka sztuka być hrabią w Galicji, a po wtóre, można nim być nazywając się nie tylko Czorgut, ale nawet Plewicki! Hrabia pojął znaczenie tej przymówki i z dumą obrócił się plecyma, a Juliusz gniewne i prawie groźne spojrzenie rzucił na swego niesfornego przyjaciela. Katylina uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wzruszył ramionami. — Jadę — rzekł obojętnie. — Sługa i podnóżek pana hrabiego! — zawołał tym samym tonem, z jakim żegnał się z Girgilewiczem lub Gągolewskim. I nie troszcząc się bynajmniej o wrażenie swych' słów i swego całego znalezienia się, wyszedł z pokoju gwiżdżąc przez zęby i szpicrutem, wymachując w powietrzu! Obrażony magnat nabiegł krwią cały. — Impertinent! — mruknął nie obróciwszy się. Juliusz po raz pierwszy musiał wstydzić się za swego przyjaciela i po raz pierwszy rozgniewał się na niego jak gospodarz w domu. Hrabia wyglądał oburzony do najwyższego. — Cóż to za szczególnych trzymasz ludzi, panie Juliuszu? — rzekł z przekąsem. — Nieskończenie przepraszam pana hrabiego — rzekł spiesznie — człowiek ten rubaszny z natury i wychowania, uchybia wbrew swej wiedzy i woli... Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. — Dlaczegoż go pan trzymasz? — Zawdzięczam mu jedną ważną przysługę, mógłbym rzec nawet, jedno dobrodziejstwo z czasów dawniejszych. Hrabia wydął wargi, jakby niekoniecznie wielką przykładał do tego wagę. Juliusz poderwał skwapliwie: — Byłem biedny i miałem utrzymywać matkę sędziwą. Cała nadzieja przyszłości polegała tylko na owocach mych nauk... Tymczasem — dodał po krótkiej pauzie — pewien krok nierozważny, po prostu wiersz, za śmiało napisany i rozpowszechniony, groził pozbawieniem mi dobrodziejstwa publicznych nauk. — A ten człowiek? — Wbrew mej woli i mimo największego mego oporu przyjął winę mą na siebie. — Człowiek z przeczuciem, jak widać... — odezwał się hrabia z lekką ironią. — W owym czasie — zawołał Juliusz z szczerym wylaniem — było to dla mnie ogromnym dobrodziejstwem. Hrabia zamyślił się lekko. — Zechcesz, panie Juliuszu, przyjąć ode mnie, jako od starszego wiekiem i doświadczeniem, małą radę? — Słucham pana hrabiego. — Zapłać mu za to hojnie i pozbądź go się jak najprędzej. Juliusz zarumienił się z lekka. Hrabia zauważył to, ale nie zrażony ciągnął dalej. — Wierzaj mi, ludzie tego rodzaju nie pojmują innej wdzięczności. — Śmiałbym się, w tym względzie sprzeciwić panu hrabiemu. Hrabia uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Nie przekonasz mię, starego — rzekł. — A zresztą — dodał po chwili — dla niego samego byłoby lepiej być panem w własnym dworku niż konfidentem w cudzym pałacu. Juliusz chciał coś odpowiedzieć. — Mówmy o czym innym — przerwał hrabia i od niechcenia skinął ręką. Rozmowa weszła na inny tor. Hrabia zapytywał Juliusza o różne szczegóły gospodarstwa, a zachowywał wszędzie ton jakiejś uprzejmej, na pół ojcowskiej poufałości. Odjeżdżając uściskał go z wylaniem i zapraszał usilnie do siebie. Na ganku, na samym wsiadaniu, ozwał się jeszcze, jakby sobie coś nagle przypominając: — Ale, ale! Proszono mię, abym ci robił wyrzuty, panie Juliuszu. — Czy zawiniłem przeciw komu? — Nie starasz się zabrać znajomości z swymi sąsiadami. Juliusz skromną przybrał minę. — Moi sąsiedzi — rzekł z pewnym wahaniem — są wyżsi ode mnie urodzeniem i stanowiskiem, nie chciałbym, aby mię poczytali za natręta, a przyjmowali jak intruza. Hrabia z rodzajem wyrzutu pokiwał głową. — Ej, panie, ubliżasz mnie i sobie. — Panu hrabiemu!? — Nie zapominaj przecie, że wraz ze mną nazywasz się Żwirski — rzekł hrabia z niezwykłym naciskiem. — A Żwirski to imię, przed którym zaledwie Sanguszko lub Radziwiłł może upomnieć się o pierwszeństwo! Po tych słowach jeszcze raz kordialnie uścisnął rękę Juliusza, wskoczył do powozu i dał znak woźnicy, aby ruszył z miejsca. Juliusz wrócił do pokoju i w głębokie wpadł zamyślenie. Co znaczyła nowa, nagła zmiana w usposobieniu hrabiego? Dlaczegoż z tak szczególną, uderzającą dobitnością przypominał mu świetność jego imienia, wynosił go niejako nad wszystkich swych innych utytułowanych sąsiadów? Przed trzema dniami byłoby go to wszystko niewysłowioną przejęło radością, a pierwszą myślą, pierwszą śmielszą iluzją byłaby niezawodnie Eugenia. Dziś uszczęśliwiały go wprawdzie przyjacielskie wynurzenia hrabiego, ale tylko o tyle, o ile same w sobie zasługiwały na uznanie. Eugenia nasuwała się w myślach młodzieńca jakby tylko dlatego, aby mu przypomnieć swe szczególne, geneanomiczne podobieństwo do pięknej nieznajomej z Zaklętego Dworu. Skądże jednak powstało to tak silne i prędkie zajęcie się nieznajomą? Juliusz sam nie umiałby dać na to odpowiedzi. A przecież to tak łatwo wytłumaczyć! Duch ludzki czuje osobliwszy, nieprzełamany pociąg do wszystkiego, co unika jego badania, ukrywa się przed ]ego okiem, jednym słowem, co osłania się mgłą tajemnicy, cieniem zagadki. Rozmarzony do melancholii Juliusz ulegał więcej niż ktokolwiek inny temu pociągowi. Marząc do niedawna o Eugenii, miał więcej przed oczyma ducha podejrzaną przypadkowo w ogrodzie Zaklętego Dworu dziewczynę niż poznaną w przepysznym pałacu hrabiankę. Odkąd jednak rozwiał się ten dwoisty charakter Eugenii, upadła tym samym większa część jej dawnego uroku. Pozostała nadal tylko młoda, piękna, dowcipna, bogata córka arystokratycznego rodu, a znikła zupełnie bohaterka jakiejś romantycznej tajemnicy, domniemywana wspólniczka szczytnych zamiarów, odważna piastunka najwznioślejszych marzeń i nadziei. Wszystkie te ostatnie przymioty zlały się natomiast w piękną nieznajomą, wszystkie dawniejsze urocze marzenia przeniosły się na jej jedynie postać. Juliusz z rozkoszą przypominał: sobie chwilę ostatniego z nią spotkania. Widział ją tak krótko, a przecież każdy rys jej nadobnej twarzy tak żywo i wyraźnie tkwił mu w pamięci, jak gdyby nieustannie miał przed sobą jej portret najwierniejszy. Zaledwie kilka słów zamienił z nią w pomieszaniu i zakłopotaniu, a głos jej świeży, dźwięczny, metaliczny brzmiał mu ciągle w uszach. Szlachetna, urocza jej postać imponowała mu swą przyrodzoną godnością we wszystkich późniejszych marzeniach i rozpamiętywaniach. — Kto ona jest? — zagadywał się młodzieniec po raz już tysięczny — kto mi wyświeci tę dziwną tajemnicę? Jakby w odpowiedź na to zapytanie ozwał się nagle lokaj w progu: — Kost' Bulij, klucznik Zaklętego Dworu... Juliusz porwał się jak oparzony. — Co mówisz? — krzyknął. — Kost' Bulij chce się widzieć z panem — odpowiedział lokaj, zdziwiony trochę wrażeniem swych słów. — Kost' Bulij jest tutaj? — pytał Juliusz prędko, jakby niedobrze zrozumiał. — Czeka w przedpokoju. — Niech wejdzie! Lokaj wyszedł, a za drzwiami wzruszył ramionami i mruknął sam do siebie: — Otóż masz! dziwuj się chłopom, że mają tremę przed starym klucznikiem, kiedy go się sam pan przestraszył jak stu diabłów. Po krótkiej chwili Kost' Bulij stanął przed Juliuszem. Olbrzymi starzec miał swój zwyczajny, surowy i ponury wyraz twarzy, ukłonił się nisko przed młodym dziedzicem i stanął sztywny i wyprężony, jakby naprzód czekał jego zagadnienia. — Cóż mi powiesz, Kostiu? — zapytał Juliusz nie mogąc ukryć, że wcale nie był przygotowany na te odwiedziny. Kost' Bulij odgarnął siwy włos z czoła i ozwał się cokolwiek przytłumionym głosem: — Przed trzema dniami pytałeś mnie, jasny panie, czy będziesz mógł poznać kiedy tajemnicę naszego dworu. — Tak — bąknął Juliusz w coraz większym zdziwieniu. — Powiedziałem wtedy jasnemu panu... — „Dowiesz się jej prędzej, niż się spodziewasz.” — Dotrzymuję słowa — odpowiedział Kost' Bulij z ukłonem. — Jak to, przychodzisz?... — Zaprosić jasnego pana na godzinę rozmowy do Zaklętego Dworu. — Z maziarzem! Kost' ukłonił się milcząc. — Kiedyż to? zaraz? — zawołał Juliusz z gorączkowym pośpiechem. — Od dziś za tydzień, o godzinie dwunastej w nocy — cedził stary kozak uroczystym głosem. — Od dziś za tydzień, o godzinie dwunastej w nocy! — powtórzył Juliusz machinalnie. — Jasny pan podjedzie do lipowej ulicy — ciągnął kozak nie zmieniając tonu. — A tam mam czekać? — Tak, jasny panie. — Ty przyjedziesz po mnie? — Ja. Tu stary kozak skłonił się nisko, jakby chciał odejść. — Jak to? na tym kończy się twoje posłannictwo? — wykrzyknął Juliusz. — Od dziś za tydzień o dwunastej w nocy — powtórzył Kost' uroczystym głosem. — Czy sam tylko mam stanąć? — Sam. Juliusz widocznie pasował się z jakąś myślą upartą. Nareszcie wybuchł nagle, jakby nie mógł żadną miarą powściągnąć się dłużej. — A ona? — zapytał. — Ona? — powtórzył Kost', a na surowej jego twarzy mignęło coś na kształt uśmiechu. — Czy obaczę ją także? — Może. — Może! — zawołał Juliusz i z rodzajem jakiegoś gorączkowego rozdrażnienia rzucił się w tył sofki. Kost' ukłonił się nisko i wyszedł z pokoju. Juliusz pozostał sam, opadnięty rojem najdziwaczniejszych myśli, domniemywań i kombinacji. Zaklęty dwór 02 05